


A Proper Thanks

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: negan x reader
Kudos: 28





	A Proper Thanks

One year. One year ago Negan saved you. You’d stupidly agreed to meet your then boyfriend for a romantic dinner. He never showed up. Cue your savior. Your knight in a very sexy motorcycle jacket. You never looked back.

So, to show him you still appreciated him, you decided to surprise him. He was due back at any time, so you were sitting on the end of the bed you shared with him. You’d managed to find a set of red lace lingerie, and black come fuck me heels. Your legs were crossed at the knee, and you were leaning back on your hands.

The door opened and in stepped Negan. He paused for a moment and bit his lip. “Well hello, _kitten_.” He smirked, his eyes making you feel completely bare. “Mind to fill me in on what you’re all dolled up for?” He asked, the door clicking shut behind him.

Lucille was gently put in her place as you stood, his eyes taking in every curve of your body. Your eyes locked with his as you stopped in front of him, your hands moving up the front of his jacket. “One year ago today you saved me.” You told him quietly, pushing the leather off his shoulders and letting it fall. “You were my savior then, just as much as you are today.” You continued, your nails running down the fabric of his shirt. “I know just how much you like me in red, Daddy.” Your fingers looped into his belt loops, pulling him forward slightly. “I never really showed you my _proper _gratitude.”

His hands went to your hips, the rough skin of his palms moving up your sides. “Oh, really?” He chuckled. “What do you call screaming for me almost every damn night for the past year?” Negan teased you.

“Nothing compared to what I have planned for tonight, Daddy.” Your eyes sparkled up at him. “Tonight is all about _you_.” Undoing his belt, you pulled it from the loops, your eyes never leaving his. You gripped his shirt, untucking it slowly from his pants. “You take care of everyone, it’s time someone took care of you.” Negan let you pull the shirt over his head, leaving him bare chested.

Your lips brushed over his chest as you enjoyed listening to his breath- steady, and strong. As you continued your gentle touches, you turned the pair of you. Planting your hands firmly on his chest, you gave a light push, making him fall back. Negan was an alpha, down to the smallest atom in his body. Giving over control was not something that he did. However, watching you move, the care you took, and the look in your eyes, he didn’t feel like he was.

Sinking to your knees, your hands moved down his legs from his hips. You pulled off his boots, placing them on the floor next to the bed before pulling his socks off and moving them to the side. Putting your hands on his knees, you pulled yourself up until your face was in front of his. You smiled and nipped his lip. “Lay back, Daddy.” You purred.

“And miss one _hell _of a view?” He chuckled.

“Oh, I’ll give you a view.” You replied.

Finally, he walked himself back until his back was against the bed. Negan laced his hands behind his head, looking down towards you. You looked like you were going to eat him whole, and to be frank, he wouldn’t have been able to think of a better way to go.

Your hands were on the bed next to his hips, your chest brushing against the bulge in his jeans as you moved up. Your teeth scraped against his nipple, making him groan. It was taking all his willpower not to throw you down and make you scream for him. “Fuck, you’re _killing _me, kitten.” He breathed as you repeated the action on the other side. He felt you chuckle, your lips moving down his stomach.

Kneeling between his legs, you finally started to work on freeing him from his jeans. “I’ll make it worth it, Daddy.” You promised him.

“I trust you.” He said quietly. A sentiment that very few ever got from him.

Gripping his jeans and boxers, you yanked them down, watching him lift his hips. The second that they hit the floor, you were back between his legs. Your hands on his upper thighs as your tongue licked up his shaft. Negan let out a breath, making you grin. As you licked and kissed the tip, your fingers massaged his muscles gently.

You took him into your mouth until he hit the back of your throat. “Fuckin’ _hell_.” He groaned, his fingers running through your hair. His eyes closed as his hips rocked slightly. You hummed contently, bobbing your head up and down.

Reaching down, you gently massaged his balls, feeling his cock twitch in your mouth slightly. Your eyes looked up at him as you pulled away, letting him fall from your mouth with a slight ‘pop’. Licking your lips, you straddled him, the lace of your panties brushing against his saliva covered erection. Rolling your hips, you bit your lip. His hands moved up your smooth thighs to grip your hip. “So wet, kitten.” He groaned as you continued your movement.

Your lips met his as you leaned forward. “I’m so _close_, Daddy.” You whimpered against his lips.

His hand went to your lower back, grinding you down, a smirk on his face. “We could always get rid of those underwear…” He chuckled.

“Not yet, Daddy.” You gripped his biceps. “I know how much you like making me come without fucking me.” He rolled his hips towards you. Burying your face in his neck, you sucked a dark mark onto his neck before clenching around nothing.

Negan wrapped his arms around you, grinding his hips up into you. “That’s it, kitten.” You could hear the pride in his voice.

You were breathing heavy when he rolled the two of you. As he kissed you roughly, his hand reached down and tore the lace from you, a slight burn being left in it’s wake.

“I think I’ve been thanked. Now I’d like to fuck you like there’s no tomorrow.” He grinned.

Your hands cupped his cheeks, enjoying the feeling of his scruff. “Fuck me, Daddy. Fuck me _hard_.” You cocked an eyebrow for a moment.

His arms went under yours, his hands gripping the tops of your shoulders as he rocked his hips. Feeling the tip at your entrance, you moaned into the kiss. Negan thrust into you, his mouth going to your collarbone as your head went back and you cried out for him. Your fingers dug into his shoulder blades as he kept up his hard and fast pace.

As you felt his teeth on your skin, you made a note to go slow more often. Feeling that familiar feeling deep in your belly, you rocked into him. “Yes, Daddy!” You moaned, clinging to him. He was close, you could tell, and that aroused you even more. Your nails dug down his back as you clenched around him.

“Fuck, kitten!” He growled, thrusting hard and shallow a few more times before burying himself deep, his seed spilling into you.

The two of you stayed that way, your lips lazily moving together. “Thank you, Negan.” You said lovingly, your thumb brushed his cheek. A sleepy made it’s way onto your face.

He chuckled, pulling out of you. “You’re welcome, Y/N.” Laying on his back, he pulled you to him, your arm over his middle. You groaned when there was a banging on the door. “Fuck off!” He yelled, making you chuckle. “My night is occupied!” You grinned, shaking your head as you heard stomping as they walked away.


End file.
